Those Glasses
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Bagaimana Bianca bisa memiliki kacamata Cheren saat ini? Dualrivalshipping. Setting: BW2. Complete.


Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri, Gamefreak, Nintendo

**Those Glasses**

**Dualrivalshipping: CherenxBianca**

Cheren selalu tahu—ia selalu sadar,

Kalau Bianca adalah gadis yang terlalu sering memendam perasaannya sendiri.

Apakah ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya; ataukah dia hanya tidak begitu peduli?

Walau sudah bersahabat dengan si gadis selama ia dapat mengingat, Cheren tidak pernah berhenti mengalami kesulitan untuk menerka apa yang ada di dalam benak Bianca.

Ketika perasaan itu mendatanginya—untuk kesekian kalinya, Cheren hanya bisa mendesah.

Kini dia adalah seorang Gym Leader. Sebagai Gym Leader, dia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk diemban. Apalagi ia, secara de facto, adalah seorang kepala dari sekolah pelatihan pokemon di kota Aspertia. Non-profit memang, tapi ini adalah bentuk penyaluran rasa cinta Cheren terhadap pokemon.

"Stoutland, Sandstorm!"

Cheren memberi perintah kepada pokemon-nya. Gulungan pasir terangkat ke udara, seraya dengan gerakan menggali tanah Stoutland.

Berkat kemampuan khusus pokemon anjing penyelamatnya, Stoutland tidak menerima efek perputaran. Malah meningkatkan kekuatan dan kegesitannya.

"Musharna!" Jerit Bianca, menyadari pokemon-nya tersapu debu-debu pasir. Pokemon tipe psychic tersebut terpukul mundur dan menderita sedikit kerusakan.

Bianca melangkah maju untuk memastikan kondisi Musharna, tapi ia terhenti. Kedua matanya kelilipan pasir…

"Aduh… Aduh, t-tunggu sebentar Cheren,"

Sekali lagi Cheren menghela napasnya,

Dia melompat turun dari 'singgasana'-nya, dan memberikan sebuah elusan kepada Stoutland. "Kerja bagus, sobat." Dengan satu gonggongan lagi, sinar berwarna merah menyedotnya ke dalam pokeball untuk beristirahat. Ketika pokemon tersebut menghilang, badai pasir yang tadi dipanggilnya perlahan mereda dan turun ke tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Bianca? Sini, biar kuantar ke kamar kecil wanita."

Cheren menunggu di bangku istirahat di sisi lapangan. Sayup-sayup angin siang hari meniup rambut berwarna gelapnya. Di depannya, anak muda dan seorang gadis tengah bertanding pokemon. Si laki-laki mengeluarkan raticate dan perempuan mengeluarkan swellow-nya.

"Tommy, kau tidak akan bisa menyerangnya menggunakan Dig!" Seru Cheren, memberikan arahan dari bangku. "Dan Sally, serangan pertamamu sangat bagus. Teruskan seperti itu."

Cheren mengelus Musharna milik Bianca (yang mungkin kembali tidur saat ini,) selagi menunggu majikannya selesai membersihkan wajah.

"Maaf, Cheren—aku membuatmu repot lagi."

"Kau 'lagi-lagi' meminta maaf." Balas Cheren. Melihat Musharna yang telah kembali kedalam pokeball sang Gym Leader melanjutkan. "Aku akan terus membantumu karena kita adalah sahabat."

"Cheren memang sangat baik!"

Membenarkan letak kacamatanya, Cheren mengalihkan wajah. Ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Tadi, kau kesandung lagi. Dan juga hampir tertabrak sepeda." Cheren melirik temannya. "Sebenarnya, matamu sudah 'min' berapa?"

"Eh, min?"

"Kau tidak sadar?" Cheren melepas kacamata, dan menyerahkannya pada Bianca. "Coba pakai ini.

Bagaimana, apa sekarang nampak lebih jelas?"

"Iya…

Sepertinya begitu,"

"Simpan saja; mataku perlahan-lahan sudah semakin membaik." Ujar Cheren, ketika Bianca berniat melepas dan mengembalikannya kepada yang memiliki. "Sepertinya min-mu masih rendah. Tenang saja, kacamata itu juga hanya 'min 1'."

Bianca tersenyum lepas. "Terima kasih, Cheren. Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku masih belum ingin melihatmu masuk ke dalam keranjang sampah tanpa kau sengajai. Kau itu sedikit kikuk, Bianca. Dan…

Terkadang membuatku cemas."

Pipi si gadis merona. "Kau tahu, Cheren? Kau kelihatan jauh lebih keren tanpa kacamata."

Cheren tertawa dan memberikan responnya. "Jangan bercanda.

Bukankah sekarang sudah waktunya kau bertemu dengan Kyouhei dan Mei? Aku yakin mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai perjalanan."

"Mm! Kau benar. Kapan-kapan kita latihan lagi, ya!" Si gadis melonjak riang. Setelah berdiri, ia kembali membenarkan posisi kacamata yang biasa digunakan sahabatnya sedari dulu. "Apa kacamata ini nampak cocok untukku?"

"…Kau ingin yang jujur atau bohong?"

"Jujur!"

Cheren tersenyum padanya. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Bianca memberikan tawanya yang lembut. "Terima kasih! Kalau begitu untuk membalasnya, lain harii aku akan mentraktirmu Casteliacone, ya.

'Dah Cheren!"

Cheren membalas lambaian tangan Bianca. Tapi, "…Awas, depanmu-"

Terlambat. Bianca tersungkur setelah menabrak pemuda dan seekor raticate miliknya.

Dia memang cantik walaupun pemalu dan kikuk. 'Sepertinya itu adalah sisi plus sekaligus minus dari Bianca.' Cheren tersenyum, dan **kembali** membantu sahabatnya.

|END|

AN: Agak lepas endingnya, tapi paling nggak saya sudah memberikan sumbangan terhadap Dualrivalshipping. Berikutnya, silahkan baca Nightwalkershipping (GrimsleyCaitlin) dan Firesparkshipping (ChiliElesa) punya saya. Kita lihat sampai sejauh mana saya sanggup menulis fic di fandom sepi ini. Review pembaca sangat berharga bagi saya.


End file.
